Traditionally, different network service providers or cloud providers use proprietary or at least different network state schemas, equipment, etc. that make it difficult, if not impossible, for a customer who subscribes to network services of two or more of these network service providers or cloud providers to accurately and/or easily view in one user interface all the networks, network resources, nodes, etc. that the customer has subscribed to, because the different network state schemas, equipment, etc. are inconsistent with each other even with respect to particular definitions of equipment type, equipment levels, resource types, resource levels, etc. As such, the customer cannot, using a single user interface, control or otherwise change usage, parameters, settings, etc. of any of the networks, network resources, nodes, etc. that the customer has subscribed to. And, if the customer is a large company with many locations and/or many network services, it may be difficult, if not impossible, for the customer to even be aware of all the networks, network resources, nodes, etc. that the customer has subscribed to, much less aware of the states of such networks, network resources, nodes, etc.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing communications amongst different machines and/or networks, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing model driven service state machine linkage functionality.